staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Maja 2012
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Na przekór; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 17; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Andzia - Od zera do milionera, odc. 25 (Antje und der Traum von Amerika); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Pinky i Perky - Na zdrowie!, odc. 8 (Keep fit); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Galeria - odc. 71; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Klan - odc. 2290 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5646 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5646); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Euro według Gesslera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Z ziemi, z powietrza i z morza. Tajemnice zwierzęcych inwazji. - cz. 2 (Super swarm - ep. 2) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:John Downer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 14/15 - Nic się nie zdarzy, czyli odmienić życie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2428; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Terra Nova - odc. 11/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 72; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2291 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2429; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Bardziej Super Detektywi cz. 2, odc. 65 (Super Duper Super Sleuths); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na piątek - Ofiary losu (Screwed) - txt. str. 777 78'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Scott Alexander; wyk.:Norm Macdonald, Dave Chappelle, Elaine Stritch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Wiesz co dobre - Jagodowa miłość (My Blueberry Nights) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong, Chiny, Francja (2007); reż.:Kar Wai Wong, Wong Kar-wai; wyk.:Norah Jones, Jude Law, Rachel Weisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Wenecka serenada (Mit Deinen Augen (Venetian Serenade)) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); wyk.:Barbara Wussow, Christian Kohlung, Pierre Besson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Dzieje Mistrza Twardowskiego 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Rafał Olbrychski, Rafał Królikowski, Jerzy Bończak, Krzysztof Kolberger, Agnieszka Różańska, Maryla Rodowicz, Jerzy Kamas, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Bińczycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:10 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 1/71; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 424 - Szkolny wybryk; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 122 (116) Twardy zawodnik; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 41; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Sąsiedzi - odc. 118 (344) Cena przyjaźni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 754 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Co z tą Rosją? (54); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 11/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 9; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 80; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Światowy zlot duchów (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Aida - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 485 - Prywatny koniec świata; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (86); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 25, Randka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Alibi na piątek - Najemnik (Mercenary for Justice) - txt. str. 777 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Don E. FauntLeRoy; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Joanna Krupa, Adrian Galley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Bitwa na głosy - after party - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Van Veeteren - Jaskółka, kot, róża, śmierć (Van Veeteren - Svalan, Katten, Rosen, Doden) 85'; serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); reż.:Daniel Lind Lagerlof; wyk.:Sven Wollter, Thomas Hanzon, Eva Rexed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Najemnik (Mercenary for Justice) 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Don E. FauntLeRoy; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Joanna Krupa, Adrian Galley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|99px 06:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Warto kochać odc.8; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Szwedzka Królewna; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - odc. 3 - Figlarz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Smaki polskie - Fasola z cielęciną; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 63; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 74 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 897; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 4; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Honor generała; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - kabaret Rak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 429* Waszyngtońska wizyta posła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Dzika Polska - Najmniejszy słoń świata; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 63; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 80; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kronika 37. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Magazyn Medyczny - Medycyna podróży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 74 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 52 - Serowy złodziej (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 480 - Trudne decyzje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Uwaga - Premiera! - Wino truskawkowe (Wino truskawkowe) - txt. str. 777 106'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2007); reż.:Dariusz Jabłoński; wyk.:Jiri Machacek, Zuzana Fialova, Marian Dziędziel, Mieczysław Grąbka, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Lech Łotocki, Maciej Stuhr, Marek Litewka, Maria Ciunelis, Cezary Kosiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 63; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - odc. 3 - Figlarz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 52 - Serowy złodziej (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 480 - Trudne decyzje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Uwaga - Premiera! - Wino truskawkowe (Wino truskawkowe) 106'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2007); reż.:Dariusz Jabłoński; wyk.:Jiri Machacek, Zuzana Fialova, Marian Dziędziel, Mieczysław Grąbka, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Lech Łotocki, Maciej Stuhr, Marek Litewka, Maria Ciunelis, Cezary Kosiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kronika 37. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 4; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia